Taur'i Gods
by lavalieres
Summary: When the SG1 team stumbles across two odd, young men on a standard reconnaissance mission, it becomes their duty to determine if the young men are friend or foe, and help the two get back home. [crossover with Stargate SG1, slight Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Erk, my first crossover. I'm trying to make this short and finish it quickly, because I have a bad habit of not finishing stories. As for canon timelines, this takes place after the _KC Grand Prix_ arc in **_Yuugiou_** (essentially before Yuugi and his friends take off for Egypt), and after _1969_ in Season 2 of **_Stargate SG1_** (seeing how that's as far as I've seen in the series).

As always, I own neither **_Yuugiou_** nor **_Stargate SG1_**.

* * *

**Taur'i Gods  
by Halys **

* * *

The whirring of mechanics and the loud clunks of locks falling into place filled the gateroom beneath Cheyenne Mountain. "Chevron five encoded!" a voice announced on a loudspeaker, from a control area above. 

"Now remember, we got some odd energy feedback on MALP, so be very wary. This'll be like any other reconnaissance mission, but if there're any problems, I want you four to come right back through the 'Gate. Got it?" General Hammond orders were directed to four individuals standing before him on the platform near the 'Gate ramp.

"We got it, General. Don't worry about it, this'll be like any other trip. Danny'll look at his rocks and Carter will go on about technology while Teal'c stand**s** around looking pretty." The General surveyed the Colonel who was standing in front of him. Jack O'Neill was a middle-aged man with graying hair, who stood casually with a gun in one hand while the other was occupied with putting on a pair of sunglasses. The three other individuals standing nearby shot him annoyed glances.

"Chevron six encoded!" the loudspeaker voice announced above them again.

"Colonel O'Neill, you and your team still need to be cautious. Understood?"

The young woman who was standing next to O'Neill stepped forward to address the General. Her blonde hair was cropped short and currently covered by a military issue green hat. Like her comrade, she was also equipped with a gun. In fact, all four individuals were wearing dark green, military clothing, and carrying packs. Only one man differentiated from the rest of the group, he was equipped with a long staff.

Captain Carter, the young woman, spoke up. "We will, sir. The scans of P2X-354 showed no nearby signs of population, and the climate seems similar to what we have here in the mountains. There was only the odd energy output on the scans, but I believe that was merely from the Stargate on the other side. With any luck, sir, we should be able to get agood spectral analysis of the climate and plant life."

Next to her, O'Neill rolled his eyes.

"Chevron seven encoded and locked!" Suddenly, the two-story ring, which had been previously rotating behind the four, stopped. Arrows at the top of the dais locked into place, and a wave of energy burst out of the previous empty space. None of the people in the room or in the control area seemed to think this was odd. In fact, once the wave had receded and had been replaced by what appeared to be a vertical pool of water, the four individuals on the ramp turned towards it.

"Alright, let's get going folks!" O'Neill shouted to his companions, and beckoned the other three to follow him into the shimmering pool. Once the four stepped through and they disappeared. Soon after they departed, the pool had dissolved into nothingness, and the people still in the room turned to go about their business.

Meanwhile, on a planet that was light-years away, Colonel O'Neill and his companions stepped out of the portal, and into **a** different world. Around them was a multitude of plant life, mostly consisting of deciduous trees, ferns, and other fauna that the team found familiar to their home planet. They slowly moved from the steps, where the Stargate stood, to the ground. Immediately, Carter stooped to take samples of the moist soil.

"Danny, make sure the DHD still works, so we get home, alright?" A young man with glasses and the appearance of a scholarly individual, nodded. He made his way to the device that would allow them to dial home, which stood to the right of the Stargate.

Before Daniel Jackson could make it all the way, a hand landed on his shoulder. "DanielJackson, please wait a moment. I sense something from the area of the DHD. I will accompany you."

Jackson looked up into the face of a large black man whose features were expressionless. A gold tattoo was prominent against skin in the center of the man's forehead. In the man's other had was the tall staff which he carried with ease.

"Uh, sure, Teal'c. Not a problem!" Daniel smiled and led the way to the device. "Are you sure you sensed something? What was it like?"

However, before Teal'c could answer, a bundle of moving energy slammed into Daniel. Wheezing and trying to regain his breath, Daniel noticed that his companions had targeted their weapons on the individual who had him in a tight hold around his waist.

The young boy began to sputter in an incomprehensible manner. Hewas crying as he pulled away from the archeologist slightly, allowing them to see his face. Daniel blinked in surprise at how innocent the young boy seemed. Tears fell from vivid, indigo eyes and rolled down his cheeks. However, the most shocking part of the boy was his hair. It jutted heavenwards in spikes, and looked to be black in color, but with red highlights near the tips, and completed by blonde bangs that framed the young boy**'**s face.

"Hold your fire, guys; I think this kid needs our help…" Daniel said, waving his hands to placate his alerted companions.

When O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c had let their defensive positions down slightly, Daniel turned his attention back to the babbling boy. "Hey…" He said softly, smiling to reassure the boy. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

The boy began to babble again, and pointed towards the DHD.

"What's he saying, Danny?" O'Neill called asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure, but… I think it's Japanese."

"Well, don't you know Japanese? You speak 23 languages, don't you?"

"I may know 23 languages, Jack, but I don't know Japanese. Trust me; I'd know if I did."

Daniel turned to console the boy again and suddenly, he released his hold and took off running towards the DHD. The SG1 team followed him, but before they could reach the young boy, he ducked behind the podium. He reappeared immediately with another person, hand in hand.

Carter leaned towards the archeologist as she scrutinized the second young man that had appeared from behind the DHD. "Twins?" she murmured to Daniel.

It seemed that way. The second young man was nearly identical to the first, with only a few differences between them. First, the new young man was a little bit taller than the other. Plus, his blonde bangs seemed to add to the highlights in his spiky hair. But it was his eyes that were different; they were a deep crimson color akin to blood.

Physical similarities aside, their appearance was shared due to their identical clothing. Both were wearing dark blue jackets over black shirts, coupled with black leather pants. Buckles and belts adorned both boys, and both wore identical pendants around their necks. Jackson blinked as he stared at the matching pendants; they looked to be made of pure gold and fashioned to resemblepyramids, except hanging upside down.

The first young boy began to speak again, pointing to his companion, then to himself, and then the Stargate.

Jackson shook his head, "I don't understand you,"

Then the boy stooped and began to draw signs in the ground with his index finger.

"Careful, Danny…" O'Neill warned as Jackson approached the boy, hoping to read the symbols. He stooped as well, and stared at the markings on the ground. It was obvious that they were either in Katakana, Hiragana or Kanji; butJackson could not tell the difference.

Finally, an idea came to him. He reached a hand out slowly, to indicate the young boy's puzzle. Before he could reach all the way, his wrist was grabbed and held strong. Jackson looked up into the crimson eyes of the other young man, and suppressed a shudder. Something seemed different about the older boy. He didn't seem as innocent, Jackson thought, but disregarded the idea as simple suspicion.

"Nn-shesep!" the young man said in a tone of voice that suggested dire consequences should he disobey. Jackson nodded, and withdrew his hand. Soon, the language that the older boy had spoken in registered in his mind. He turned back to his team.

"Egyptian! He's speaking Ancient Egyptian!"

O'Neill approached slowly, his eyes trained on the two young men, in case the current peace should change. "Well, what are you waiting for, Daniel? Talk to them! Find out where they're from and what they're doing here."

Turning back to the boys, Daniel smiled kindly. He began to ask them who they were in the ancient language. Both boys, who had turned their attentions to consoling one another, threw their gazes up at the older man. They stood suddenly, and clasped hands. Twin pendants began to glow, and a wind that had not been blowing before began to toss their hair and clothes. Then, in unison, they spoke.

"Ren-i sw ren-nesew, sha-nesew ne netjer, senet-nesew!"

When the light died down, the wind dissipated as quickly as it had come. The weapons of the SG1 team were trained on the two young men again. O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c eyed the young men with great suspicion once more, wondering about the possible threat.

"What did they say, Daniel?" O'Neill ground out.

Jackson stared at the two boys. They had turned away from the SG1 team again, as the smaller of the two began to sob again. The oldest wrapped his arms around his 'brother', and pressed soft kisses to his forehead. Then, simultaneously, the boys' knees buckled and they collapsed in a dead faint. Teal'c quirked a brow as the SG1 team regarded this action.

"Daniel…"

'They said… I can't believe this… Jack…' Jackson turned towards O'Neill, and it was obvious from the look on his face that something was not right.

"They said 'I am the nameless pharaoh, wielder of the gods, and king of games.'"

* * *

**Notes:**

Don't worry; you'll get to see more of Yuugi and his other self in the next chapter.

On translations: Since I don't know any Japanese, I opted out of having Yuugi say anything in his native language, even if it's one word or two. I feel it's better for continuity that way. As for the Egyptian, I translated the text myself, and had it double checked by **_Ankhutenshi_**, who is very familiar with the language.

_Nn-shesep_: Literally means "Take not!"

_Ren-i sw ren-nesew, sha-nesew ne netjer, senet-nesew_: Literally means "I am king without name, royal controller of Gods, Game-king."

Ok, I hope that was decent for my first crossover. Thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_No ownage here._

* * *

**Taur'i Shadows  
by Halys**

* * *

One thousand meters below Cheyenne Mountain, there is a room. Within the room, is a two story ring made of what appears to be metal. Thirty-eight symbols are engraved on the ring, each depicting a different, but familiar constellation. Suddenly, the center of the ring, a ring of its own, begins to rotate quickly. Lights power up on the device and loud klaxons fill the air inside the room. Armed guards file into the room, taking up their stations and targeting their weapons at the rotating ring. A metal iris slides shut with a clang, preventing anything from making its way through the ring. 

"Alert! Inbound traveler!"

**-------****-------****-------**

General Hammond, commander of the Stargate Command (or SGC, as it was more frequently called), looked up from a file on his desk as he heard the sirens fill the tunnels of the underground military facility. He dropped the file and stood up from his desk. He left his office and navigated quickly through a series of tunnels.

"What's going on? Is the iris closed?" Hammond demanded, as he entered the control room of the SGC. He crossed his arms and stood resolutely in front of a set of glass windows that looked down on the heavily guarded Gate Room.

A young man looked up from his post at a keyboard and computer screen. "It's SG1's code, sir, but they're not due back for another two hours!"

"Open the iris. I should've expected this with the energy feedback we got from the survey."

"Yes, sir!" saluted the young man, and he began to type away. In the Gate Room below them, the metal barrier slid open just as a wave of energy burst out from the center of the ring. The armed soldiers surrounding the Gate tensed, preparing to fire if necessary.

Suddenly, four figures appeared out of the vertical pool that had been created when the wave of energy had receded.

General Hammond seized a microphone from the control board. "Colonel, would you like to explain to me why you're back so early? And what it is you have in your arms?"

Jack knelt down on his knees, and set the bundle he had been holding down on the ground. It was then apparent that Jack had been holding a young man with... very odd hair.

"We need a medical team down here, sir!" Carter cried as she moved out of the way of Teal'c. The Jaffa also knelt down, and released another young man who was identical to the first.

Hammond turned back to the young man sitting at the control board. "Have a medical team meet me down in the Gate Room." Then, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the Gate Room, Captain Samantha Carter, along with the rest of her team, were preoccupied with attending to the prone young men. She patted each down, searching for any weapons or identification.

"So, you're telling me that these spiky midgets called themselves 'Pharaoh'? Are you sure they're not Goa'ulds?" Jack said, addressing the team's anthropologist.

"Well, I doubt it. Sam said herself that she couldn't sense any naqahdah. Plus, Teal'c didn't think they were Goa'ulds," Daniel replied, briefly looking up from the other boy that he was searching.

"Then, what are they?" All four members turned their attention to General Hammond, who had just entered the room, accompanied by Dr. Janet Frasier and the medical team.

"They're most definitely not Goa'ulds, sir."

"Care to explain why, Jackson?"

Stepping forward, Jack took the opportunity to interrupt. "Yeah, what the hell are they, Daniel? With hair like that, they can't be human! Besides, that show they put on had to leave you wondering."

As Jack was speaking, Dr. Frasier stooped down to begin a check on the smaller boy. "Think about it, Jack! Have you ever heard Goa'ulds refer to themselves as anything other than Gods? These boys were completely alone, and without Jaffa guards!" Daniel pushed up his glasses in annoyance.

"I'm inclined to agree with him, sir," said Dr. Frasier from her spot on the floor next to the prone young men. "Despite their odd hair, they appear to be human. They might have dyed it to be that color, and by the looks of their clothes, I'd say it's a good assumption."

Carter shifted closer to Dr. Frasier, and began to go through the younger boy's belongings again. "Look here, sir! This boy has a wallet! It looks like something any teenager would carry." Gingerly opening the wallet, she searched inside for identification. When she found an ID card, she slid it out of the plastic window, and held it up for all to see. There were two lines of text on the card, adjacent to a photo of the young man.

Adjusting his glasses again, Jackson leant forward and read the line in English. "Mutou Yuugi. Grade 10. Age 16. Domino High School. Domino City, Japan…"

All present members of the SGC stared down at the two boys, each with a single question on their minds:

How had a pair of Japanese high school students end up on a planet that was light years away?

**-------****-------****-------**

With a groan, Yuugi began to shift, slowly awakening. As his mind became fully aware, he realized that he was not in his bedroom. In fact, as consciousness came to Yuugi, he began to remember why he wasn't at home.

Yuugi let out a soft whimper of fear.

A body next to Yuugi moved, and he jumped in fright. But when a pair of strong arms looped around his waist, Yuugi relaxed. Through the link provided by his Sennen Puzzle, Yuugi knew to whom the arms belonged. He turned around to the person holding him and ran a hand through bangs that were so similar to his own.

"Other me…" he murmured softly. The arms around his waist tightened in response.

Yuugi took the quiet moment to glance around him, but became quickly disheartened by his surroundings. He was in a cell. The walls were solid concrete, and the only window in the room was on the steel door. A small square of artificial light filtered in, barely supplementing the low light above him. At least the cell wasn't dirty or wet, Yuugi thought. The small room appeared to have been kept in an orderly state.

Yuugi breathed a sigh of slight relief. Maybe their captors were decent people.

The older, young man, who held Yuugi's waist captive, began to stir again as he awoke.

"Partner…" his low voice grumbled, still laden with sleep.

Blinking, Yuugi turned to his other self. "Other me?"

The other Yuugi immediately shook off the dredges of sleep that still clung to him. He sat up, and released his grip on his partner's waist, in favor of drifting his hands over Yuugi's body.

A soft giggle escaped Yuugi's lips as his other's hands brushed sensitive areas. He wiggled out of Dark Yuugi's grasp with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm fine, other me. See? Nothing's broken."

"Good. I feared the worst." The other's voice was lower in tone than Yuugi's, but shared the same melodiousness. He looked up to meet Yuugi's wide eyes with his own, which were sharper and more narrow. The other Yuugi's features seemed very much like his partners, to the untrained eye. But for those that looked close, they were rewarded with the sight of an older -- and to some, sexier -- version of Yuugi.

The smaller boy smiled knowingly. "You always do. But don't worry; I'm fine. All we need to do now is figure out where we are and how to get home. Anzu and Jounouchi are probably really worried!"

Passing a hand over his brow, Dark Yuugi let out a controlled breath of air. "Partner, I am unsure if I will be able to get us back. We are worse off than we were before. I do not know who our captors are or how far we are from the Doorway to the Stars."

The smile gracing Yuugi's lips faltered for but a moment, and then returned with full force. "We'll get out of here! Don't fret! We just need to have trust in each other and in our cards, and we'll be fine!"

Dark Yuugi nodded, but the gesture only seemed half-hearted.

The clang of keys unlocking the steal door distracted the two young men from their conversation, and a middle-aged man entered the cell. Immediately, his other half slipped a protective arm around his waist.

The man with graying hair sat down in a chair adjacent to the bed on which Yuugi and his other half were still sitting. He began to speak, but it took a Yuugi a moment to understand what he was saying; then Yuugi's eyes lit up and he leaned over to his other.

"English! He's speaking English!"

"That language that you were learning in school?" Dark Yugui responded.

"Yeah! I'm still not very good at it, but our… er… visit to America helped!"

"You forget, partner, that it was the business in America that got us into this mess."

Yuugi merely frowned in response.

When the two had finished conversing, the man spoke up again. This time, Yuugi made sure to listen carefully. "Are you two finished?" the man said.

Dark Yuugi growled at the tone slightly, but was placated by a pat on the knee from Yuugi, who nodded.

"Good. Now, do you mind telling me who you are? My team and I found a wallet of a Japanese high school student in your pocket. Care to explain?"

Yuugi paused before he answered, and turned to his other. "He's asking who we are," he murmured in Japanese.

"Tell him, but demand his name in return."

Nodding, Yuugi turned back to the older man. "I am Mutou Yuugi… er… Yuugi Mutou in American. This is my other self. Could you please tell us who you are and where are we?"

The man listened, astonished by how polite his captive was, despite his lack of proficiency in English.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Stargate Command, United States Air Force," the man returned. "So, you do speak English. On P2X-354, the two of you never said anything in English. Daniel said you," Jack indicated Yuugi, "spoke in Japanese."

Yuugi nodded again.

"But your… eh… brother…" Jack hazarded. "Spoke Ancient Egyptian. And speaking of him, who is he?"

The other Yuugi glared at Jack and growled once more. Jack's eyebrows rose as the young man pulled Yuugi closer. His eyebrows rose again as the taller boy grumbled something short to his brother, which was acknowledged by a disapproving frown and an equally disapproving response. The Colonel's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline when the taller teen pouted slightly, but obeyed.

So, the shorter spiky kid is in charge, Jack thought, trying not to smirk. "Yuugi?" he inquired, instead. "Everything all right?"

Large, blue eyes -- so blue, they almost appeared violet, Jack thought -- turned themselves on the colonel. "Yes? I… er, sorry. My other self thinks we should be asking questions of you, since we don't know where we are at. He… ah…"

Suddenly, the taller boy stood, and pulled Yuugi to his feet. Spiky Kid 2, as Jack had dubbed him in his mind, nearly wrapped his entire self around Yuugi. Very unusual behavior for brothers. But, Yuugi closed his eyes and smiled, as if the behavior was common.

Spiky Kid 2 opened his mouth and spoke, much to Jack's surprise. "Tell us where are, Colonel, and how did we come to be here in this cell? We have done nothing to harm you, yet you lock us up as criminals. We demand release."

"And… if I were to refuse?"

"Then we will let the shadows have you."

Yuugi broke from his brother's grasp suddenly, and turned on him. He spoke in an urgent and very disapproving tone.

Jack watched, intrigued as the two adolescents argued. Neither raised their voice, and both seemed intent on convincing the other with pleading and gentle tones. The outcome slowly became evident, and Jack was amazed by how efficiently Yuugi had won over his brother.

"I am sorry for my other self," Yuugi murmured, focusing his attention back on Jack. "He is very protective of me, and would do anything to keep me safe and help me get home."

"Wait. Hold on a minute, kid. Why do you keep calling your brother 'your other'? And you had better tell me about this 'shadow' business. I don't think you understand the trouble you're in at the moment." Jack strode towards Yuugi, pointing his index finger determinedly at the young man.

Spiky Kid 2's grip on Yuugi tightened again. "You will not speak to my partner in such a manner! He has done nothing to incur your anger!"

Yuugi pushed his brother away and shook his head. "Please, O'Neill-san, you must understand. He is not my brother. He is the other half of me. He is my other self."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jack demanded.

Suddenly, the taller teen stepped between him and Yuugi. "It means, mortal, that I am my partner's protector. I am the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, and together, we are the Nameless Pharaoh. And if you do not let us go, you will know what powers my Sennen Puzzle has. You have been warned!"

"Other me!"

"No, partner! I will not sit by and let these people interrogate you without telling you why you have been imprisoned!"

Jack stared in astonishment as the twin puzzles around the boys' necks began to glow again. Darkness began to encircle the older adolescent's hands before Yuugi stepped between him and Jack.

"Other me! Please! Do not make me take it off! Remember America!" Warning colored Yuugi's voice as he shouted at his other. Immediately, the boy wielding the darkness ceased and was placated. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's middle and began to babble in Japanese.

Unsure what to do, Jack stepped back and called for the guards. They let him out of the room and locked the door behind him. "Keep a sharp eye on those two. I think we've gotten in a little over our heads…"

Inside the room, the other Yuugi continued to hold his partner close, while Yuugi began to console him.

"Are you sure you're all right, sir?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm fine," Jack answered. "But for how long, I'm not sure… We need to get some answers from those damn kids. And we need to get them soon."

* * *

So, another part of the plot is revealed. Dun dun dun… There will be more explanations in the next chapter. Like how Yami no Yuugi has a --poof-- body. :) 

Thanks to **ankhutenshi**, and **studyingstones** of LiveJournal for beta-ing!

Comments appreciated!


End file.
